D A N D E L I O N
by VanillaMint Dayo
Summary: Tidak banyak yang harus terucap. Sejak awal cinta terlarang tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan. Tapi,tidakkah Tuhan begitu kejam mempertemukan kita dalam wilayah cinta? Haruskah kita sama-sama tersiksa untuk bisa bersama? Aku mencintaimu bersama harapan yang tidak pernah padam dan kepingan Dandelion yang menghubungkan kita./Akakuro as always/prolog/warn:bl,ooc, RnR, enjoy.


Ada kalanya kehidupan memang tidak seindah samudera biru antara gugusan pulau. Tidak pula seindah langit biru tanpa awan di musim panas. Tidak juga seindah bunga Sakura yang mekar diawal musim semi di bulan Maret.

Setiap manusia punya jalan cerita kehidupannya masing-masing, ada yang selembut dan semanis tepung gula atau selai coklat sampai sepahit cairan empedu yang bocor.

Setiap manusia selalu berharap mendapatkan kehidupan bahagia. Kehidupan tanpa masalah yang membuat poros hidupnya tetap berada di posisi teratas, seandainya takdir tidak pernah begitu kejam memainkan perannya. Seandainya semua begitu mudah dijalankan. Namun sayangnya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat mengubah takdir kehidupan. Tidak akan pernah ada.

* * *

 **DANDELION**

 **Prolog**

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **story by me**

 **AKAshi Seijuurou x KUROko Tetsuya  
**

 **As Always**

 **Warning : BL, Male x Male , Yaoi, OOC, typo mybe,**

 **Summary:** Tidak banyak yang harus terucap. Sejak awal cinta terlarang tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan. Tapi,tidakkah Tuhan begitu kejam mempertemukan kita dalam wilayah cinta? Haruskan kita sama-sama tersiksa untuk bisa bersama? Aku mencintaimu bersama harapan yang tidak pernah padam dan kepingan Dandelion yang menghubungkan kita.

 **Don't like Don't read!**

 **Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame karena pair, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain. suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal. Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy~**

.

* * *

.

" **APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI, SEIJUUROU?!** "

Bentakan hebat menggema hingga ke sudut ruangan di mansion Akashi. Beberapa piring dan gelas menggelinding pecah akibat gebrakan amarah dari sang empunya rumah. Keadaan aman saat makan malam berubah seperti neraka saat Akashi muda menyampaikan keinginannya bertemu sang Ayahanda. Tuan besar Masaomi menatap jalang pada manik heterokrom yang tetap memandangnya datar. Sesekali melirik berang pada pemuda baby blue yang meringkuk ketakutan di punggung sang tuan muda.

"Aku yakin Otou-sama mengerti apa yang aku maksud." Akashi junior menbalas dengan wajah tenang. Mencoba untuk tidak gentar dengan tatapan menusuk dan penuh amarah dari pria yang ia panggil Otou-sama.

"APA KAU INGIN MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGA AKASHI,HAH?!" Kembali sang Ayahanda membentak.

"Tidak,Otou-sama. Karena itu aku ingin Otou-sama merestui hubungan kami dan aku akan pergi dari sini bersama Tetsuya." Seijuurou menjawab datar, tidak peduli pada raut murka sang Ayah.

"Kau menjijikkan,Seijuurou. Kau pikir aku akan merestui hubungan kalian?! Hubungan tabu seperti kalian menjijijkkan. Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi seperti ini Seijuurou! Dan **kau Tetsuya**! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Seijuurou?! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menggoda Seijuurou. Dasar busuk, manusia jalang!"

" **OTOU-SAMA!** " Akashi muda ikut membentak, sudah tidak peduli siapapun lawan bicaranya sekarang. Mata belangnya menusuk tajam pada sosok paruh baya yang sedikit tersentak.

"Kau boleh menghinaku sepuasmu, aku tidak peduli. Tapi jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau menghina Tetsuya!"manik heterokromnya mengkilat penuh amarah.

Akashi yang lebih tua terhenyak melihat perubahan sikap putranya. Selama lima puluh lima tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah melihat sang putra hingga seperti itu. Bahkan saat kematian istrinya, Seijuurou hanya menutup diri selama tiga hari di dalam kamar dan keluar dengan raut wajah yang biasa. Seijuurou sudah benar-benar di cuci otaknya. Akashi senior bahkan tidak percaya kalau pemuda yang ada di depannya adalah putranya,tidak sampai kilat di manik heterokromnya menajam sama persis sepertinya.

Namun kemarahan Akashi Masaomi sudah sampai di ambang batas, ia sadar bahwa Seijuurou sudah benar-benar membangkang. "SEIJUUROU,KAU BERANI MELAWANKU?! APA PEMUDA BRENGSEK ITU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH MENCUCI OTAKMU? SADAR SEIJUUROU! SADAR!"

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya Otou-sama. Aku sudah memutuskan Tetsuya akan menjadi pendampingiku selama sisa hidupku. Aku akan menikahi Tetsuya dan aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan dunia terhadap kami." kilat amarah pada heterokrom belum mereda.

"Kau gila Seijuurou. Kau gila!" Masaomi benar-benar mearas frustasi kali ini.

"Aku akan tetap pergi bersama Tetsuya meski Otou-sama tidak merestui kami. Aku menemui Otou-sama karena permintaan Tetsuya." Akashi Seijuurou mendekap erat pemuda baby blue di sebelahnya. Menenangkan sang pemuda yang bergetar hebat akibat menahan tangis.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi Otou-sama." Seijuurou menunduk formal, dia tau orang tuanya pasti tidak akan merestui hubungannya dengan Tetsuya. ia sudah mengetahui risiko dari hubungan terlarang mereka. Meski begitu Seijuurou terlanjur tidak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda manis di sebelahnya, dia sudah bertekad apapun risikonya. Dia hanya harus menutup telinga dari serbuan olok-olokan yang akan diterimanya nanti bila ingin hidup bahagia bersama Tetsuya. Selama Tetsuya ada disisinya ia akan menjadi lebih kuat.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mulai melangkah meninggalkan mansion tempat ia dibesarkan sebelum—

"Baiklah Seijuurou, kalau itu keinginanmu. Aku akan menurutinya." Dua sejoli itu terhenyak dan reflek menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Tapi dengan syarat…" Seijuurou melirik dari ujung ekor matanya. Raut pria tua itu masih penuh dengan gurat kemarahan, Seijuurou sudah bisa menebak syarat yang akan di berikan oleh Akashi senior sementara Tetsuya ikut melirik dari balik bahunya. Berharap keajaiban benar-benar datang pada detik-detik terakhir. Jujur saja Tetsuya tidak ingin hal semacam ini terjadi pada Seijuurou dan Ayahnya. Ia mencintai Seijuurou, tapi bukan berarti harus membuat Seijuurou memusuhi Ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi.

"Jangan pergunakan nama Akashi dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi disini. **PERGI KEPARAT! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTIMU!** " Seijuurou menatap ayahnya tanpa emosi, seakan segala ia prediksi memang jelas terbalik dengan dirinya, Tetsuya kaget setengah mati. Tidak, bukan hal seperti ini yang ia harapkan,ini sudah jauh dari harapannya. Air mata mengalir deras dari manik azurenya.

Akashi menjawab tenang "Baik, kalau itu memang keinginan Otou-sama,aku akan menurutinya. Ayo pergi Tetsuya!" Tetsuya tercengang. Ia ingin protes pada Seijuurou, namun tangannya sudah ditarik dan digenggam erat oleh Seijuurou. Mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera meninggalkan sebuah istana tempat seharusnya Seijuurou berada.

.

* * *

.

Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang diharapkannya. Apa sejak awal dia sudah salah untuk jatuh dalam pesona anak tunggal Akashi ini? Kalau memang salah, kenapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan Seijuurou? Kenapa harus Seijuuro yang menolongnya saat hampir tewas tenggelam di sungai. Kenapa harus Seijuurou yang harus menemukannya hanyut? Kenapa harus Seijuurou yang merawat luka-lukanya dengan begitu hati-hati? Kenapa ia masih di berikan kesempatan hidup padahal selama ini ia hanya berusaha mencari cara untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia.

Apakah Tuhan hanya ingin menguji Tetsuya? tapi kenapa harus seijuurou yang terang-terangan lebih memilih dirinya di banding orang-orang yang sudah bersama dan menghidupinya dari kecil. Kenapa harus pemuda seperti Seijuurou? Tetsuya tidak tahu haruskah ia merasa bahagia atau merasa semua ini salahnya. Tapi, apakah Tetsuya juga tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri? Apa boleh Tetsuya egois kali ini,membiarkan Seijuurou memilihnya? Memilih untuk hidup bersama denganya.'Akashi-kun bolehkan aku bahagia sekarang?'

entah mengapa sesuatu di dalam dirinya begitu bersorak gembira.

.

* * *

.

.

Serpihan Dandelion meninggalkan inangnya. Membiarkan angin berhembus kencang membawanya pergi menjauh dari sang induk. meninggalkan setiap memori kenangan tumbuh,mekar,dan bersama selama ia menjadi spora. kepingan rapuhnya mencoba bertahan pada setiap angin yang membawanya,berharap ia mendapat tempat yang tepat untuk bertahan hidup. berharap bisa meneruskan benihnya, berharap membuat kenangan baru kembali. Berharap mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

 **Prolog end**

* * *

 **a/n:** nyahh~ saya bawa ff baru, padahal yang lain masih ngutang. Wkwk. Ini sebenernya fict gaje yang aku buat setaun lalu trus di simpen di notes fb. Wkwk. Iseng-iseng baca ulang dan jadi kepingin update ke ffn, yah~ kok jadi kepingin dibikin panjang gitu. Wkwk. Selebihnya terserah reader sih apa fict ini harus dilanjut atau tidak, saya akan nurut. Bagi yang menunggu ff saya yang laen/emang ada(?) bersabarlah. memang lama tpi saya tidak lari, kalo lari tagih saja(?) RnR please, supaya saya tahu ini layak dilanjut apa tidak. Sankyuu.

 **Wanna review**


End file.
